smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Glacia (Expanded AU)
This particular Gnome is lovely, intelligent, and both easily amused and angered. She and her parents are good friends with the Smurfs, and through them, became aware of another Gnome group living on the west side of the woods. Character Her general nature is to be gentle and loving, but when someone disagrees with her she is liable to argue stubbornly or lose her temper and storm away from them for some time. After a separation from this sort of encounter, she returns much calmer and is willing to apologize and make amends if the other person does the same. Home Her palace is a wide clearing with everything outside, minus roofs over the buildings, and her room is on the upper floor facing the west. She has a large stain-glass window which she can open or close to view the sunset, and a fairly good amount of floor space - her furniture and dress closet takes up most of it, though. She is the princess in her parents' kingdom on the mid-eastern side of the enchanted forest. Past and Present Friends There are several individuals she engages most frequently with, and they are considered her "girlfriends" (very much like modern-day girls consider their cliques in school or online). Smurfs Glacia is never out of contact with the Smurfs (at least the girls of the village): her main group is Smurfette, Sassette, and Moxette. These are the girls she consults whenever she has boy troubles - good or bad - and is always willing to help them if they come to her. She is closest to Smurfette of the three because they have the most in common, including the unfortunate habit of being hopelessly romantic. Meeting and Relationship with the Gnome Prince After hearing about the Gnome Prince, her parents believed they should take some time to create ties with his father's kingdom - at first she was indifferent to it, but along the way (with some encouraging words) she found herself more excited to meet new faces. Upon their arrival, she politely introduced herself to the king, but did not get a chance to see his son; she learned that he wasn't interested in meeting her folks. While the king and her parents discussed bonds with each other's kingdoms she snuck away to explore the cave-palace they were in, having never known Gnomes could live underground. She eventually winds up down a hallway and is counting the roots on the ceiling aloud when she is interrupted by someone saying, "What are you doing?" She turns around and sees the prince standing near an open door - his room - with a look of confused agitation. She tells him she's counting the roots, to which he answers, "Twenty-two, not including the one with the split end," and points to it above her. She learns that through times of boredom, he focuses on details and designs interior decor. They talk until their parents find them and she has to return home; she leaves him with the spoken hope of seeing him again. For a few days she doesn't hear from him, so she thinks he's forgotten her and intends to forget him too - a day later she recieves a scroll from a carrier sparrow asking her to meet with him again. She writes back asking where to go and when. Several days later, they meet halfway by a pond not too far from Pussywillow Hollow and, to her amazement, he brings fishing poles. She tells him she's never fished before - which comes to him as a shock - so he teaches her and says it's most important to have patience (luckily she's a patient person in nature). They talk softly, sitting on the bank, and pass the time watching the fish nibble on their lines. At one point, she asks for his name - he tells her she can call him "Pyro", and likewise she tells him she is "Glacia". By the time the sun is setting, both are content and decide to plan another meeting soon. After half a dozen more get-togethers, she realizes she can't keep him off her mind and talks to her Smurfy friends, Smurfette, Moxette, and Sassette Smurfling about what she should do. Taking in their suggestions, she contemplates a way to determine how he feels about her first. She sends a Listening Crystal carved into a sword hilt decoration (knowing he will apply it to his sword) to him with one of her servants and tells the messenger to ask him about their relationship. From this she discovers that he is indecisive about his feelings, so she works up the courage to make the first move. At a celebratory party her parents throw for the Summer Solstice a month later, she takes him away from the crowds behind the palace and confesses to a growing admiration, holding their hands together with laced fingers. While he beats around the bush trying to decide where he stands, she gives him a light peck on the cheek before scurrying back to the party; by the time everyone is leaving, he asks her to be his girl. Wedding Bells for Princess Glacia About four years after they initially meet and hook up at the pond - what she considered their first date - they go back for "old time's sake" as her love put it in a message. She fishes with a pole he provides her, and while they enojy the peace and quiet of the activity, they lean on one another lovingly. After a while, she reels in her line when it feels heavy; to her amazment, it's a metal box. She watches Pyro take it, open the latches, and pull out a smaller velvet-lined box. He gets down on one knee and proposes to her, much to her delight, so she immediately shouts yes several times (for all the forest to hear, it seems). Then she tackles him to the ground in a grateful embrace, blushing at the thought of being his bride. She worries for a moment if her parents know of this plan, but disregards it, assured that he has already received their blessings and such. Royal Husband and Wife This section will be broadened soon! Appearance Glacia has very long cotton-candy pink hair that has large parted bangs starting mid-forehead and the ends are in a low, loose ponytail. She wears a triangular gold tiara with three blue gems, has pale skin, and is slender, standing on the short side (maybe 5'2" in human proportions). Her blue and teal dress has a square neck cut with short sleeves, the gold shield symbol of royalty at her sternum, a color-breaking sash around her waist, and two layers of three-way parted ends at her knees. Her tights are teal, and her flat shoes are blue - both match her dress. Voice Actor(s) She has a light and sweet voice produced by a voice resembling Lucille Bliss, but not as airy as Smurfette's, and with a slightly American tone. When she's mad enough to shout, her voice is booming. The most likely match would be Vicki Winters who was the voice of Coco Bandicoot from the Playstation 2 games Crash Bandicoot: Time Warp, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, ''and ''Crash Dash. Trivia *She was the second female created by Numbuh 404, right after Falla. Category:Females Category:Royal Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Royal Category:Fanon Works Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Californian accents